Columbariums provide long term storage for urns holding cremated human remains. Typical columbariums are disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,614,066 and 5,195,812.
Columbariums generally have a number of small holding chambers, also known as niches, which each hold an urn and sometimes more than one urn. The niches are generally arranged in banks and with stone facing added to create a dignified appearance.
To the best of applicant's knowledge, none of the prior art publications relating to columbariums disclose columbariums with one or more movable elements affixed to them.
It is an object of this invention to provide a columbarium with a rotatable element.